The disclosures herein relate to a computer system and, more particularly, to an assembly for mounting a peripheral device in the chassis of the computer system.
Several peripheral devices, such as disk drives, and the like, are available for a computer that are initially installed in the computer chassis by a manufacturer on a production-line basis, and yet must often be removed by the owner or service technician for service or replacement.
Normally, these peripheral devices may be serviced or replaced by removing the external case of the computer from its chassis to provide access to the device, and removing the device from the chassis. Since fasteners, such as screws, or the like are normally used to attach the peripheral device to the chassis, tools, such as screwdrivers, etc. are required. Therefore, the removal of the device from the chassis, and the attachment of the device to the chassis, is laborious, tedious, and time-consuming.
As space in the interior of the computer chassis tends to become more crowded, there is an increased emphasis to utilize relative small, low-profile, peripheral devices, such as portable disk, or floppy, drives, and the like, which compounds the removal problems discussed above. For example, these relative small devices require very small fasteners, such as screws, for mounting same which raises additional problems including difficulty in handling the smaller fasteners and drivers for same. Also, in the manufacturing process, the factory must be outfitted with additional air drivers to accommodate one low-volume production line. Additionally, the mounting points on these relatively small devices are usually located near the bottom plane of the device, making it difficult to access them with a screw and a driver.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for mounting a peripheral device in the chassis of a computer which eliminates the above problems.